Talk:Girl Meets Texas (Part 1)/@comment-26931447-20150929040440/@comment-25803656-20150930080424
+JonaSnowsNothing:I do not see Lucaya happening At all to me Lucaya seems to have more of a brother/Sister relationship I mostly ship Rucas because I want to see at least what their end result will be first before I ship Lucas with anyone else,Plus Lucas might not end with Maya or Riley. Which I would fine with,I really hope season 3 happens because I really want to see what happens in Season 3.Plus they are in middle school still so they still kind of need to figure out what they want,Riarkle defienetly also has a sibling like relationship(at least to me since Farkle has known Riley the longest out of the group),I only ship Maya with Zay at least this point since most of their moments are kind interesting yet funny and cute plus I also want to see Zay continues to be on the show after season 2 and if anything happens with them(like if they end up developing a sibling like relationship or even just a normal friendship they just interest me plus I wanted to expand the shipping world since Maya is shipped with Josh,Lucas&Farkle by most of the fans I felt Maya should be shipped with someone who would not end up Riley or even be written as a love interest for Riley(like Lucas or anyone else) Maya should not have to be shipped with a guy Riley already likes,Dated,Crushing on...etc... I feel like Maya would need someone who would not ruin their sisterly relationship(they are fought over Farkle and that okay but it still almost ruined what they had(so I have no idea why people keep shipping Maya and Riley with the same guy it never happened with Boy meets world because to me Riarkle being shipped is like people shipping a mini Cory and a mini Minkus,Lucaya is like shipping a mini Shawn with kind of a mini Topanga,Farkle and Maya being shipped would like if BMW had fans shipping Minkus and Shawn romantically,Joshaya to me is little iffy since Riley and Maya are already like sisters&Josh is Riley's uncle so Maya wanting to be Riley's Sister/Aunt is just confusing to me but I want to at least still see what happens with them even if they do remind me of Josh and Shawn but still). Riarkle,Faya,Lucaya just bother me the show should not have rivals for shipping that is not right(at least not in the romance zone anyway). I just feel like a good portion of the time is just messed up why Maya and Riley end up getting shipped with same guy when the writters could have a completely different future husband in mind that fans would not expect,Plus for me it is just too hard to see Lucaya happening at all romantically because of their roles on the show for Riley and Riley might not handle Lucaya happening romantically very well(Riley can not even Handle Maya crushing on Josh very well it would probably be way worse if Lucaya Happened it is just too hard to ship Lucaya at all romantically that ship just bugs me and plus I do not see it ending very well If they ever did happen(Mostly Maya's life mirrors Shawn's and Lucas kind of has similarities to Topanga and no one knows what the writers would do 3 years after Lucaya was together. Shipping method for Riley and Maya is messed up everytime Riley and Maya get shipped with the same guy.it just bugs me a lot(especially after girl meets Farkle's choice). Rucas I can kind of see maybe or maybe not ending up together on the show but then again they are trying to figure out life and where they stand with each other,Zaya just takes my mind off of Maya being paired with Lucas or Farkle(because those two ships just bug me to the point where I want to scream my head off while throwing something at the tv.) I basically feel like fans are kind of limiting themselves with ships(especially when Maya and Riley are shipped with the same guy).